I nienawiść też
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HP/DM - Draco został skazany. Zakazano mu czuć cokolwiek do Chłopca-Który-Przeży, pod groźbą śmierci. A dla niego to jak płynąć pod prąd.


**Oryginał: **Y El Odio También (http: / perlita. jimdo. com/ fanfiction/ y-el-odio-también/)

**Autor:** PerlaNegra

**Rating:** T

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Podsumowanie: **Draco został skazany. Zakazano mu czuć cokolwiek do Chłopca-Który-Przeży, pod groźbą śmierci. A dla niego to jak płynąć pod prąd.

**T/N: **Ze świątecznymi życzeniami dla wszystkich fanów Drarry!

* * *

**I Nienawiść Też**

Zszedł z boiska do quidditcha tak szybko, że Crabbe i Goyle nie mieli szansy go dogonić. A teraz, jak o tym myślał, nie był nawet pewien, czy w ogóle zauważyli, jak się wymknął. Uwaga całej szkoły była przecież zwrócona na to, co się działo na boisku, gdzie przed momentem Gryffindor walczył przeciwko Hufflepuffowi, a Potter o mało co nie roztrzaskał sobie czaszki o słupek przeciwnej drużyny. Gdyby nie natychmiastowa interwencja McGonagall… Potter już by tego nie zaliczył.

Draco wpadł do zamku jak burza, czując, jakby jego rozum gdzieś zniknął i jakby aby go odzyskać, musiał go doścignąć, zagubionego wśród opuszczonych korytarzy, gdzie nikt nie miał szans stanąć mu na drodze. Biegł, nie mając pojęcia, dokąd się kieruje, być może chcąc uciec przed własnym przeznaczeniem, przed swym przeklętym szczęściem, przed tymi uczuciami, które w tym momencie były dla niego jak wyrok śmierci.

Jęknął i przeklął z wściekłości, która kazała mu bezustannie rozmyślać o tym, co się wydarzyło. Zatrzymał się i dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści z całej siły uderzył w to, co akurat znajdowało się najbliżej – w zamknięte drzwi jakiejś klasy czy gabinetu, Draco nie był pewien. Jeden jedyny raz wyładował swoją wściekłość na drewnianej powierzchni, wbijając sobie drzazgi w ręce i ocierając delikatną skórę. Jednak nie czuł bólu. Jedyne, o czym był w stanie w tym momencie myśleć, to to, w co się wpakował. Jedynym, co czuł, był strach – lodowaty, nieludzki strach brutalnie szarpiący jego serce.

I olbrzymia nienawiść.

Zaatakował wejście do klasy kopniakami, jeszcze bardziej zły niż moment wcześniej, pragnąc, by zamiast drzwi mieć przed sobą przeklętego Pottera, którego mógłby wybić za wszystkie czasy, lub tego skurwiela Voldemorta, albo swojego ojca, największego tchórza, jakiego widział świat. Wszyscy oni byli winni temu, że teraz jego, Draco, czeka śmierć. Jeszcze bardziej wkurzało Ślizgona to, że w żaden sposób nie mógł z nimi wygrać ani zemścić się, jeszcze zanim spotka go koniec. A kiedy już zmęczyły go przekleństwa i razy, kiedy wiedział, że już dłużej nie da rady i że w dodatku pokaleczył sobie skórę, dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jego ręce są całe we krwi.

A policzki ma mokre od łez.

Draco otarł ręce o szatę, drżąc. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta niewielka rana to nic w porównaniu z tym, co będzie później. Czy będzie boleć? Będzie długo trwało? Merlinie, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia i ta niepewność go zabijała!

Krew nie chciała zejść, zabrudziła mu tylko szatę, wciąż płynąc z niewielkich ran zrobionych przez drewniane drzazgi. Wściekły chłopak po raz ostatni wytarł ręce o tunikę, przetarł twarz wciąż zaczerwienionymi dłońmi i odszedł. Nigdy wcześniej jego nienawiść do samego siebie nie osiągnęła takiego punktu. Jak to możliwe, że przez cały ten czas płakał i nawet tego nie zauważył?

Kiedy tak szedł do najbliższej łazienki, jakby na ślepo, potykając się, przeklinał Pottera tak długo, że w końcu prawie stracił głos.

I zadał sobie pytanie, co by sobie pomyślał _Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył_, gdyby wiedział, że to on będzie winien przyszłej śmierci ostatniego potomka rodu Malfoyów.

**ooOooOoo**

Przez kilka następnych dni wypadek Pottera był głównym tematem rozmów w Hogwarcie. Wśród uczniów krążyły plotki wszelkiej maści, mówiło się nawet, że Gryfon zginął właśnie tam, na stadionie, ale przez strach przed Voldemortem, sytuacja nie została nagłośniona. Ale Draco wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Wiedział to bardzo dobrze, bo on sam nie mógł wtedy ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca na ławce, dopóki nie upewnił się, że ten kretyn wciąż oddycha. I rzeczywiście, nawet nie mrugnął, aż nie przekonał się, że zaklęcie McGonagall uratowało Pottera i że jego czaszka wciąż jest w jednym kawałku.

Strach, że Potter mógłby umrzeć, był tak wielki, że najzwyczajniej przyszpilił Draco do krzesła. Chwilę później chłopak z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że on sam również nie oddychał przez cały ten czas.

Moment ulgi, gdy dostrzegł ślad życia w ciele Pottera. Potem nagła panika, kiedy zrozumiał, co to wszystko dla niego oznacza.

Zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło, kiedy odkrył, że widok prawie zmarłego Pottera na boisku nie przyniósł mu takiej radości, jaką zapewne czułby jeszcze kiedyś, a wręcz przeciwnie – sprawił, że on, Draco Malfoy się… Merlinie, Draco nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co wtedy _czuł_.

Bo w dokładnie tej samej chwili, w której chciał temu zaprzeczyć, wbił wzrok w boisko, a jego uwagę przyciągnął Potter i ten niezwykle istotny fakt, że Gryfon wciąż żyje. W tym właśnie momencie troska umarła w nim, by odrodzić się w kolejnej chwili o niebo większa.

Blondyn z trudem przełknął ślinę, dobrze wiedząc, co to oznacza. A oznaczało, że on, Draco Malfoy, _czuł coś _do Harry'ego Pottera. A to, w jego przypadku, równało się samobójstwu.

**ooOooOoo**

Od wydarzenia na boisku minęły trzy dni. Każdego ranka Draco budził się zdumiony, że wciąż żyje, i nie przestawał pytać się, jaka śmierć czeka go za niedopełnienie Wieczystej Przysięgi. Tej, którą zmuszono go złożyć Czarnemu Panu.

Pierwszego dnia Draco pobiegł do Biblioteki w poszukiwaniu jakichś informacji na ten temat, ale okazało się, że jedyne wzmianki na temat Wieczystej Przysięgi znajdują się w księgach z Działu Zakazanego, do których nie miał wstępu.

Drugiego dnia dowiedział się, że Potter wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. Ta wiadomość spowodowała, że podobne żalowi uczucie wybuchnęło w jego napełnionym przerażeniem sercu. Po raz kolejny miał ochotę uciec, ale wiedział, że przeznaczenie dosięgnie go, gdziekolwiek by nie próbował się ukryć.

Nie było ucieczki od uczuć, które miał w sobie. To, co czuł do Pottera… żal, współczucie, sympatia… to całe gówno… towarzyszyło mu zawsze, tak samo, jak zawsze towarzyszyło mu poczucie pewności, że nie jest w stanie uciec przed konsekwencjami tych właśnie uczuć.

Trzeciego dnia został powiadomiony, że Pottera w końcu wypisali i obawa przed zobaczeniem go, nawet samo wyobrażenie sobie tego, zmusiło go do nazwania _wszystkiego_, co czuł. Spowodowało to, że Draco doszedł do wniosku, że woli pozostać zamknięty w Pokoju Wspólnym przez całe popołudnie, może nawet nie schodzić na kolację. Nie obchodziło go, że pójdzie spać głodny, jedynym czego chciał, to zastanowić się, jak _przestać_ czuć to, co czuł do tego kretyna.

Jednakże, po kilku godzinach próżnych rozmyślań, przewracając się jedynie z boku na bok i nie mogąc zasnąć, musiał przyznać, że pusty żołądek w żaden sposób nie pomaga w rozwiązaniu jego problemu. Nad ranem w końcu uległ i oddychając głęboko, wstał z łóżka. Założył szlafrok i wyszedł z pokoju, mając nadzieję, że o tak wczesnej porze spokojnie będzie mógł pojawić się na korytarzu, nie napotykając wałęsającego się po okolicy Pottera.

Korzystając ze swoich przywilejów prefekta, Draco opuścił lochy Slytherinu i poszedł do kuchni, wiedząc, że skrzaty na pewno nie odmówią mu czegoś do zjedzenia. Gdy tak szedł, serce biło mu z prędkością tysiąca uderzeń na minutę, a sam chłopak wyrzucał sobie przejmowanie się takimi trywialnymi rzeczami jak jedzenie, zamiast skupiać się na swojej misji szpiega. Zamiast skoncentrować się na tym, by nie czuć nic do Pottera, zamiast zmusić się do tego, by nie reagować tak gwałtownie na każdą najmniejszą wzmiankę o nim, zamiast…

Serce podskoczyło mu aż do gardła, kiedy kilka metrów przed wejściem do kuchni napotkał… o wilku mowa… _Bardzo-Teraz-Bliznowatego _Pottera.

Obaj chłopcy zatrzymali się i zmierzyli wzrokiem, a przez ich twarze przebiegła cała gama różnorakich uczuć. Potter najpierw się zachmurzył, potem zakłopotał, by skończyć na fantastycznej złości. Draco walczył z samym sobą, by nie poczuć się zranionym, i sam postarał się o to, by spojrzeć na Gryfona z wściekłością jeszcze większą, niż był w ogóle w stanie. Złość zakipiała w jego żyłach na wspomnienie, że on, Draco Malfoy, bał się, że Potter nie żyje, że nie mógł nawet się wtedy poruszyć, błagając Merlina, by _nie, by na to nie pozwolił_, i na myśl, że teraz miałby umrzeć właśnie przez niego… _bo tak, wszystko to była wina Pottera, tylko jego, tylko…_

Draco przełknął ślinę.

— Potter — powiedział cicho, głosem tak bezosobowym i aroganckim, jaki tylko mu się udało osiągnąć, a drugi chłopak natychmiast się spiął. Draco tymczasem przywołał na usta swój najbardziej drwiący uśmiech i mówił dalej: — Aż tak bardzo zależy ci na straceniu punktów, które szlama zdobyła dziś rano, że postanowiłeś umożliwić mi tę przyjemność odebrania ci ich i wyjść na spacer o tej porze?

Potter uniósł brodę, rzucając mu wyzwanie, patrząc z jeszcze większą, jeśli to możliwe, nienawiścią. Głowę miał owiniętą bandażami i Draco musiał powstrzymać dreszcz, który przejął go na wspomnienie rany i tej całej krwi, która z niej spływała, na wspomnienie bezsilności i przerażenia, jakie poczuł w sercu, gdy pomyślał, że jego nemezis odeszło już na zawsze.

— Idę tylko do kuchni po filiżankę herbaty — odparł zarozumiale Gryfon. — Mam pozwolenie od pani Pomfrey. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, rusz swój tyłek do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i zapytaj.

Draco zacisnął usta, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wściekły.

— Jak zwykle, wszystkie przywileje dla Złotego Dziecka Dumbledore'a, czyż nie? A reszta niech się pieprzy.

Potter zaśmiał się arogancko.

— Szczególnie ty, Malfoy. — Podszedł do niego szybko i minął. — Więc zejdź mi z drogi… i pieprz się.

Draco nie był w stanie znieść więcej. Z całą nagromadzoną złością, zmieniającą frustrację w furię, zareagował kompletnie, absolutnie brutalnie, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, nie potrafiąc się pohamować. Nawet o tym nie myśląc, pochylił się i popchnął Pottera całym ciałem. Gryfon stracił równowagę i poleciał w drugą stronę, zderzając się mocno ze ścianą. I chociaż uderzenie nie było tak silne, chłopak jęknął głucho i podniósł dłoń do głowy. Ten gest jeszcze bardziej zachęcił Draco.

Zbliżył się do Pottera, zanim ten zdążył się pozbierać, i korzystając z chwilowej przewagi i elementu zaskoczenia, chwycił kretyna za szatę i uderzył nim o mur raz i drugi, z całej siły, przeklinając w myśli, życząc mu śmierci. Chciał, by Potter poczuł ten sam ból, jaki czuł on, pragnął, by – jeśli wszystko ma się teraz skończyć – skończyło się raz a porządnie… dla nich obu.

— Nie, Potter! — krzyknął mu prosto w twarz. — NIE! NIE JA! TO TY SIĘ PIEPRZ! Ty, ty… TY!

Z każdym okrzykiem „Ty" uderzał chłopakiem o mur, a pchnięcia te były tak mocne, tak ciężkie, że Draco nawet nie słyszał jęków bólu, jakie wydawał Potter, ani jego błagań _Nie, nie, nie… Malfoy, czekaj, nie…_

Draco był głuchy na każde słowo, które wychodziło z ust tego idioty, tak wielką czuł wściekłość. Furię, która zwiększała się im dłużej myślał, że Potter jest słabeuszem, którego nie warto żałować, rozpieszczonym bachorem, _z powodu którego nie warto było umierać_. I, Merlinie, _tak bardzo go za to nienawidził_.

Draco nie wiedział, w którym momencie dokładnie, ale gdzieś w połowie jednego z uderzeń Potter nagle stracił przytomność. Zauważył to dopiero, kiedy Gryfon zaczął nagle ześlizgiwać się po murze na podłogę, z zamkniętymi oczami i twarzą wygiętą w grymasie bólu. Nie upadł tylko dlatego, że Draco wciąż przytrzymywał go mocno za szatę.

Przerażony Ślizgon spojrzał szybko na głowę Bohatera. Opatrunek był cały zakrwawiony. W tym momencie ten sam nieopisany strach, jaki czuł na boisku do quidditcha, po raz kolejny zawładnął jego sercem.

— Nie… — jęknął. _To _nie może dziać się ponownie, nie znowu.

Ciało Pottera zaczęło powoli osuwać się na ziemię, pomiędzy Draco a ścianą. Ślizgon tymczasem, zrozpaczony i owładnięty strachem, wiedział, że musi jakoś zareagować, że – _w jakiś sposób _– musi go ocucić. Jakaś absurdalna myśl pojawiła się w głowie chłopaka, mówiąc mu, że musi zrobić coś, by Potter nie upadł na zimną podłogę. Ale aby go obudzić, musiał użyć różdżki, musiał oderwać od ciała Gryfona przynajmniej jedną rękę, musiał…

Draco własnym ciałem przycisnął Pottera do ściany. W ten sposób mógł uwolnić jedną rękę, będąc pewnym, że jego wróg nie upadnie całym ciężarem na podłogę, martwy. Jak najszybciej poszukał w kieszeni swojej różdżki. Nie było to łatwe, bo palce mu drżały, a ciepło ciała drugiego chłopaka sprawiało, że był coraz bardziej nerwowy. Nie myśląc o strachu, jaki zdjął go na myśl, że ktoś mógłby tędy przechodzić i odkryć, że _zamordował _Złotego Chłopca i że _opiera się _o niego… Merlinie, tylko nie to.

Zrozpaczony Draco jeszcze szybciej przeszukał kieszeń. Nie był pewien, czy Potter oddycha, ale groza zdejmowała go na myśl o tym, że miałby to sprawdzić i że mogłoby się okazać, że odpowiedź będzie przecząca. W końcu znalazł różdżkę i przykładając ją do ciała Pottera, powiedział:

— _Enervate!_

Z pełnym bólu jękiem Gryfon się poruszył. Uniósł odrobinę powieki, ale nie wydał się bardzo zaskoczony tym, że stoi ściśnięty między ścianą a Draco.

— C-co… co…? — próbował spytać bardzo cichym i zmęczonym głosem, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nic więcej. Draco poczuł się, jakby ktoś schwycił jego serce i ścisnął z całej siły. Tak, jakby on również odczuwał ból i cierpienie swojego przeciwnika.

Schował różdżkę, starając się o tym nie myśleć i pytając sam siebie, czy teraz to on umiera. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wyobrażając sobie, że wydaje swoje ostatnie tchnienie w ramionach Pottera, i myśląc, co by taki wstyd oznaczał dla jego rodziców. Bo, poza śmiercią w objęciach takiego prostaka, nie wątpił, że wszyscy w domu domyśliliby się powodu jego haniebnej porażki.

Potter, który zdawał się zrezygnować z jakichkolwiek prób przemówienia, patrzył tylko wprost na Draco. Bliskość twarzy chłopaka przypomniała Ślizgonowi, że wciąż utrzymywał własnym ciałem ciało Pottera. Przestraszony, bez uprzedzenia poruszył się, by odsunąć się od Gryfona, jakby kontakt z jego skórą narażał go na oparzenie. Gdy tylko zrobił krok do tyłu, Potter upadł jak worek na zakurzoną posadzkę, po raz kolejny uderzając się w głowę i zduszając jęk bólu.

W ciągu sekundy Draco pożałował, że się cofnął. Podniósł dłoń do twarzy, walcząc z poczuciem beznadziei, z tymi wszystkimi uczuciami, które w nim były, z chęcią skopania Pottera na śmierć, z chęcią rzucenia się na niego i objęcia go.

Odetchnął głęboko. Odsunął dłoń i spojrzał na Gryfona, wciąż leżącego na ziemi, próbującego wstać.

— Pomogę ci dostać się do skrzydła szpitalnego — powiedział nieobecnym głosem. — Możesz chodzić?

Potter nic nie odpowiedział, wciąż jedynie starając się podnieść.

— Zadałem ci pytanie! — krzyknął Draco, widząc, że Gryfon nawet nie zareagował.

Potter przerwał na moment swoje bezproduktywne starania i spojrzał na niego z nieskończoną złością.

— IDŹ DO DIABŁA, MALFOY! — sapnął z twarzą pełną bólu. — Nie zachowuj się, jakby cię obchodziło to, że ja…! — zamknął oczy na moment, próbując złapać oddech — …jakby cię obchodziło, czy umrę, czy…

Nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo Draco nagle upadł na kolana tuż przy nim. Zimno posadzki przeniknęło przez cienki materiał piżamy, twardy kamień ranił kolana, sprawiał, że Draco stawał się coraz bardziej zły. Po raz kolejny blondyn schwycił Pottera za szatę, potrząsając nim tak mocno, że chłopak aż uniósł się odrobinę, przyciągając do siebie i przysuwając jego twarz do swojej na kilka centymetrów.

— A ciebie? — dociął głosem pełnym goryczy. — A ciebie obchodziłoby, gdybym ja umarł, Potter?

Gryfon nie odpowiedział. Zmarszczył tylko brwi, wpatrując się w twarz Ślizgona bez odrobiny strachu. Tylko w jego zielonych, ciemnych oczach pojawił się jakiś pojedynczy błysk, coś, czego Draco nie mógł zdefiniować, ale co z pewnością bardzo go zaniepokoiło.

— Ja… — odezwał się w końcu Potter, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Draco pomyślał, że już dłużej nie zniesie tego napięcia. — Tak. Znaczy, nie. — Przerwał na długą chwilę, przełykając ślinę i marszcząc czoło. Draco z całą świadomością widział, że chłopak walczy o zdolność jasnego myślenia, i nie mógł powstrzymać współczucia. — No, nie… nie życzę ci śmierci, Malfoy… nie. — Potter zamknął oczy i dokończył, jakby z poczuciem odniesionej klęski. — Nigdy ci nie życzyłem.

Draco parsknął drwiąco, na co twarz Pottera skurczyła się.

— Oczywiście, Potter — zakpił. — Jeszcze mi powiedz, że bracia Peverellowie istnieli naprawdę.

— Bracia jacy? — zapytał Gryfon, robiąc idiotyczną minę. — Słuchaj, Malfoy — upierał się — możesz mi wierzyć albo i nie, nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ale ja… Merlinie, ja… — Draco widział, jak przełyka ślinę, widział jego opaloną szyję, tak odkrytą, tak… — Nie. Nie życzę ci śmierci — dokończył jakby mechanicznie Potter. — Czy teraz możesz mnie puścić? Chciałbym wstać.

Draco wpatrywał się z uporem w poruszające się usta Pottera, gdy ten mówił, podczas gdy on sam oblizywał powoli dolną wargę, nie mogąc zatrzymać powoli zanikającej wraz z każdym kolejnym słowem Gryfona złości, pomimo że zupełnie nie tego chciał (_chciał nienawidzić, nienawidzić; nie wybaczyć, nigdy_). Nie odpowiadając na ostatnie pytanie i nie puszczając go, pomyślał o wcześniejszym zapewnieniu Pottera, „_Nie, nie życzę ci śmierci"_, próbując z tonu jego głosu i gestów wyczytać szczerość lub kłamstwo. I walcząc, walcząc z ochotą, by mu _uwierzyć_, by ulec. Nie mogąc odsunąć od siebie tego nienazwanego pragnienia, które odrodziło się w jego wnętrzu, palące i rozkazujące, jak zawsze, gdy był w pobliżu Pottera.

By odpowiedzieć, musiał się zmusić do oderwania wzroku od ust drugiego chłopaka.

— Cóż, życie jest jedną wielką ironią, Potter — wyszeptał, wciąż trzymając szatę Pottera. — Bo prawdę mówiąc, ja już jestem skazany na śmierć. I wszystko przez ciebie, więc bardzo ci dziękuję.

Wyraz twarzy Pottera zatrzymał się gdzieś pomiędzy niezrozumieniem a niedowierzaniem. Otworzył szeroko oczy i wyglądał, jakby obudził się z letargu lub spowodowanego bólem omdlenia. Draco miał czas, by się uśmiechnąć, gdy zobaczył trwogę na twarzy swojego przeciwnika.

— Przeze mnie? — powtórzył Gryfon, również cichym głosem, podnosząc swoje dłonie do dłoni Draco, wciąż zaciśniętych na jego szacie, w niemym geście błagając o uwolnienie. Draco wydało się, że jakikolwiek kontakt ze skórą Pottera mógłby go spalić, spospielić całe jego ciało. — _Mnie? _Ale ja, kiedy…? Jak?

Draco nie odpowiedział. Bo, w końcu, co mógłby powiedzieć? Że na ramieniu ma Mroczny Znak, że jest szpiegiem Czarnego Pana, że ma wypełnić przerażającą misję? A może mógłby mu opowiedzieć, że został skazany na śmierć, bo _coś _czuje, coś, co sprawia, że nie chce teraz puścić Gryfona, że chce zostać tak już na zawsze – albo przynajmniej na całą noc – albo wytłumaczyć, że oczekiwanie na śmierć go załamuje?

Nie. Nic z tego.

A Potter po prostu milczał, obserwując go, chwaląc się swoją przenikliwością, tym, że zwyczajnie nie okazuje żadnego znaku, że Ślizgon nie zachowuje się jak zwykle, jakby był panem wszystkiego na świecie.

Jego twarz wyrażała ból i udrękę, rozpacz z powodu niezrozumienia tego, co Draco insynuował. Nie przestawał wpatrywać się w niego, oddychając powoli i krótko zaczerwienionymi ustami. Draco przełknął ślinę, chwytając oddech coraz bardziej gwałtownie, poruszony widokiem Pottera tak wyeksponowanego, całego we krwi, bezbronnego. Patrzył w jego oczy, a potem na usta i znów podniósł spojrzenie i spuścił je, pragnąc, pragnąc…

Ta bliskość była nie do zniesienia. Znajdowali się tylko kilka centymetrów od siebie. Draco spuścił twarz dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Potter podniósł swoją. Dzięki temu Ślizgon mógł objąć swoimi ustami usta Pottera, w pół oddechu, jego język powoli i ze strachem zaczął penetrować usta drugiego chłopaka. Obaj zamknęli oczy i zatracili się w sobie. I jeśli Draco myślał, że wie, co to strach i bezradność, to teraz przekonał się, że cały ten czas bardzo się mylił. Bo bycie tu, całowanie Pottera, to, że on odpowiadał mu bez chwili wahania, rozbiło Draco, zrodziło pragnienie tak ogromne, że blondyn prawie umarł z przerażenia.

Usłyszał, jak Potter zaszlochał (a może to był on sam?), poczuł jego oddech na swoich ustach, na policzkach, swój język zatopiony w głębi jego ust. Palce Draco zacisnęły się na szacie Pottera z taką siłą, że wydało mu się, że jego stawy płoną. Sporą chwilę zajęło mu zauważenie, że jeśli bolały go ręce, to dlatego, że Potter trzymał go z całej siły, ciągnąc w dół. Tak mocno, że Draco w końcu nie utrzymał równowagi i upadł jak długi na drugiego chłopaka. Usłyszał, jak głowa Pottera uderza o ziemię, a chłopak po raz kolejny jęczy z bólu.

Jakby tylko w ten sposób mógł odzyskać rozum, Draco gwałtownie odsunął twarz od twarzy Pottera i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, na co się odważył. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Gryfon mu na to pozwolił, a nawet mu odpowiedział.

Obaj oddychali ciężko, próbując odzyskać równowagę. Pomimo że w korytarzu panował mrok, Draco mógł zobaczyć rumieniec, jaki okrył twarz i kark Pottera, błysk lęku w jego oczach i pełen niepokoju wyraz twarzy. Zachmurzył się, kiedy zobaczył, że Gryfon wydaje się być równie przestraszony, jak i on sam.

Nie, strach to mało powiedziane. Draco był prawdziwie przerażony własnym zachowaniem. I teraz nie miał już szans na ratunek. Jego los został przypieczętowany.

Był tak zdumiony, że nie był w stanie wydusić ani słowa. Nie mówiąc nic, puścił szatę Pottera i dał znak, że chce wstać, ale Gryfon nie puścił jego rąk. Draco potrząsnął nimi, ale bez rezultatu.

— Potter, możesz oddać mi moje…? — zaczął, wiedząc, że zaczyna się czerwienić, i pragnąc uciec jak najdalej stąd.

Potter jednak zacisnął dłonie jeszcze mocniej.

— Dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytał, na wpół ze złością, na wpół z niepokojem.

— Zdaje mi się, że to nie powinno cię obchodzić — odparł Draco, czując się beznadziejnie i próbując się wyrwać. — Puść mnie!

— Nie chcę.

Draco spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Potter nadal oddychał urywanie i patrzył na Ślizgona intensywnie, z niepokojem. Wzrokiem pełnym wątpliwości. W jego głowie kłębiło się tyle pytań, których nie był w stanie ubrać w zrozumiałe słowa.

— Nie… chcesz… czego? — zapytał Draco powoli, robiąc długie przerwy po każdym słowie.

Potter wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund, zanim odpowiedział.

— Puścić cię.

Pomimo słabości, jaką odczuwał, Potter schwycił go jeszcze mocniej, prawie sprawiając Draco ból. Ślizgon jednak nie miał czasu na żaden jęk, bo Gryfon mówił dalej:

— Nie chcę, byś odszedł — wyszeptał, rozszerzając powieki, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi. Sapnął krótko, zduszając falę bólu, i dokończył: — A tym bardziej nie chcę, żebyś umarł.

Draco poczuł gulę w gardle. Wiedział, że musi uciec jak najszybciej, jeszcze tylko brakowało, by się rozpłakał przy Potterze. Po raz kolejny potrząsnął rękoma i szarpnął się, próbując się mu wyrwać. Potter z kolei pociągnął go za ręce, przez co Draco znów upadł na niego.

— Potter… — syknął Draco, coraz bardziej zrozpaczony, wcale nie będąc pewnym, czy mówi do tego gryfońskiego kretyna po to, by ten go uwolnił.

Potter tylko spojrzał na niego wyzywająco błyszczącymi oczyma, jakby mówił: _Nie pozwolę ci nigdzie pójść_. Draco odpowiedział na jego spojrzenie, próbując się podnieść i przy okazji może osiągnąć jeszcze coś więcej niż uwolnienie się z uścisku Gryfona. Potter jęknął pod nim i zamknął oczy, gdy tylko Draco się poruszył, na co Ślizgon przestraszył się, że przypadkiem znów go zranił.

— Potter… — powtórzył szeptem, wijąc się nad ciałem drugiego chłopaka, wciąż próbując wyszarpnąć swoje ręce z jego uścisku. — Puszczaj! — Niemało go kosztowało, by uwierzyć, że idiota ma wystarczająco dużo sił, by go zatrzymać po tym wszystkim, co…

Coś twardego w spodniach Pottera musnęło krocze Ślizona w samym środku jednego z jego gwałtownych ruchów. Draco ucichł nagle – w końcu miał na sobie tylko piżamę, a przez cienki materiał jego ciało było bardzo wrażliwe – a Potter znów zaczął wzdychać, zamykając ponownie oczy na krótki moment, jakby cierpiał z bólu. Lub z…

Draco aż otworzył usta, kiedy zrozumiał, co oznacza ten wzgórek w spodniach jego rywala. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Pottera, czuł, jak mózg pracuje mu z prędkością tysiąca obrotów na minutę, dochodząc do przerażających konkluzji. Umrze, bo poczuł coś do Pottera. Coś nienazwanego, czego nie chciał nazwać. I Potter też najwyraźniej _to _czuł. Potter też…

— Nie — powiedział nagle brunet na wydechu, strasząc Draco. — Nie… nie myśl tyle, Malfoy — wymamrotał bardzo niskim głosem, prawie kpiąco, wpatrując się w Draco intensywnie, i zmarszczył brwi w taki sposób, że Ślizgon łatwo mógł się domyślić, jak bardzo drugi chłopak wciąż cierpi. — Aż tu słyszę, jak pracują tryby w twojej głowie — dokończył Potter, próbując przekonać Draco, mimo że oczywistym było, że to on właśnie umiera z przerażenia.

Chwilę później, nie mówiąc już nic więcej, Potter uniósł głowę, by dosięgnąć Draco, i ponownie go pocałował.

Draco nie był w stanie go powstrzymać, nie, kiedy czuł, że tamten go potrzebuje. Potter całował go, nie puszczając jego rąk, wyginał ciało, ocierając swoją coraz bardziej nabrzmiałą erekcję o Draco. Blondyn jęknął, kiedy poczuł, że jego ciało również zaczyna reagować na podniecenie drugiego chłopaka.

— Malfoy… — westchnął Potter prawie w głąb jego ust, a gula, którą Draco cały czas czuł w krtani, urosła na dźwięk udręczonego tonu, jakim Potter wymówił jego nazwisko.

Nie wiadomo skąd biorąc siły, Gryfon odepchnął się od ziemi i nie przestając całować Draco, usiadł, pociągając Ślizgona za sobą. W ten sposób zamienili się miejscami. Potter brutalnie przyparł Draco do kamiennej podłogi i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

— Merlinie… _tak _— westchnął, kiedy jego członek dotykał już ewidentnie nabrzmiałego wzgórka Draco. Brunet zamknął oczy i pochylił całe swoje ciało nad Malfoyem, przyciskając go tak mocno, że Ślizgonowi prawie zabrakło powietrza w płucach, i zaczynając kołysać się rozpaczliwie.

Draco nawet nie miał czasu, by zaprotestować. Potter przygwoździł go do ziemi, dusząc, całkowicie więżąc jego usta. I nie przestawał się poruszać, ocierając się o niego, jęcząc, wzdychając prosto w jego usta i często stękając tak, że Draco był pewien, że jego głowa musi pękać z bólu. Mimo to Potter nie przestawał. Całował go z coraz większą pasją i oddaniem, mocno pocierając swą pulsującą erekcją o członek Draco, szeptają jego imię, a Draco czuł to wszystko, rozpalone, wibrujące, władcze, pomimo bólu i agonii.

— Malfoy… — Potter znów zaczął przywoływać jego imię tym tonem, przez który włosy Draco stawały dęba. — Merlinie, Draco… _proszę._

Nie mogąc dłużej opierać się bliskości i temu _nacieraniu_, Draco po raz ostatni wygiął ciało w łuk, jęcząc i przygryzając wargi drugiego chłopaka. Napięcie i pożądanie, jakie obaj czuli, wybuchło w tym samym momencie w postaci czystej, ciepłej rozkoszy, która przyjemnie zmoczyła im spodnie.

**ooOooOoo**

Ale wtedy, równie szybko i niewłaściwie jak nadeszły, rozkosz i ten moment cudownej dzielonej intymności w mgnieniu oka wyparowały. Wszystko się zakończyło, a Draco i Potter ucichli, wciąż walcząc o oddech. Ich niespokojne wdechy, jeszcze głośniejsze niż wcześniej, rozbrzmiewały w cichym korytarzu. Draco zacisnął powieki z całej siły, nie wiedząc, w którym momencie nadejdzie śmierć. Bo teraz już nie miał wątpliwości, jeśli wcześniej coś się opóźniało, teraz już na pewno nie…

Ale dlaczego, do diabła, nic się nie działo? Jak długo jeszcze będzie się przeciągać to cierpienie? Może była to jakaś wyszukana taktyka jego Pana, sadystyczna tortura dla biednego chłopaka.

— Wciąż słyszę trybiki w twoim mózgu, Malfoy — powiedział Potter cichym, spokojnym głosem chwilę później, z ustami przy wilgotnym policzku Draco, w dodatku nie przejawiając najmniejszego zamiaru odsunięcia się. — Zmęczysz się tym myśleniem.

Draco otworzył oczy. Widział tylko ciemny sufit korytarza, ale i tak nie chciał już ani raz więcej widzieć Pottera w tej resztce życia, która mu pozostała. Gryfon wciąż leżał na nim, oboje na ziemi, tutaj, w środku nocy, w ciemnym zamku, gdzie każdy mógł na nich wpaść. Sytuacja była tak dziwaczna, że Draco nie mógł powstrzymać lekceważącego uśmieszku.

— Ja przynajmniej używam swojej głowy do czegoś więcej, niż tylko do walenia w słupy i ściany — odparował Draco, kiedy przestał się śmiać.

Potter również zaśmiał się na ten komentarz. Jego uśmiech był słaby i nieco zbolały, ale mimo to brzmiał na nieco pokrzepiony, szczery i spontaniczny. Draco zmarszczył brwi z niepewnością. Po raz pierwszy odkąd się spotkali Potter uśmiechnął się szczerze z czegoś, co on powiedział. Sytuacja robiła się coraz dziwniejsza i naprawdę go to przerażało.

Odepchnął Pottera tak mocno, że zrzucił go z siebie i przewrócił na ziemię. Z ulgą zauważył, że przynajmniej tym razem Potter nie uderzył głową o kamień, tylko przejeżdżając bokiem po brudnej podłodze. I zanim Gryfon zdążył się pozbierać, Draco wstał szybko, nawet nie spojrzawszy na swoje zabrudzone spodnie – Merlinie, nawet nie chciał o nich myśleć – i odwrócił się, gotowy odejść jak najszybciej. Jeśli śmierć ma go dosięgnąć tej nocy, miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej przeszyje go czystego i leżącego we własnym łóżku.

— Malfoy! — Potter zawołał go z poziomu podłogi. Draco zatrzymał się na sekundę, głównie za strachu, żeby Potter nie wrzeszczał jeszcze głośniej, wykrzykując jego imię. Ktoś mógłby usłyszeć.

— Co? — zapytał z niechęcią w głosie.

— Ech… — zaczął Potter, zniżając głos — może moglibyśmy…? Znaczy, czy będę mógł… będę mógł cię znowu zobaczyć? Innego dnia? Innej nocy?

Draco otworzył usta ze zdumienia, jego niedowierzanie było tak wielkie, że nawet nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. O czym ten kretyn myślał? Że Draco będzie spacerował po korytarzach w środku nocy tylko po to, żeby spotkać się z kimś, z kim będzie mógł się lizać, czy jak? Czując, że wraca jego wściekłość, obrócił się na pięcie, by stanąć z Gryfonem twarzą w twarz.

— Po co? — zapytał zduszonym głosem, choć odpowiedź była więcej niż oczywista.

Potter, siedząc na podłodze, błyszczał spektakularnie zaczerwieniony, a jego spojrzenie, tak przyciągające i wyglądające na tak niewinne, sprawiło, że złość Draco wyparowała prawie tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

— No… żeby, tego, żeby… wiesz. — Potter machnął ręką, pokazując na siebie i na Draco. Ślizgon zrobił minę z rodzaju _Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz_, choć świetnie wszystko rozumiał. Potter westchnął i postanowił postawić wszystko jasno. — Lubię cię, Malfoy — powiedział cicho, choć zdecydowanie. — Chcę móc się z tobą widywać. Spotykać się z tobą — dokończył, nie spuszczając z Draco wzroku, czekając na jego reakcję.

— Nie mogę. — To były jedyne słowa, które Draco z siebie wyrzucił, nie mając pojęcia, czy bardziej boli go poznanie intencji Pottera i wiedza, że nic pomiędzy nimi nie może być, czy też pewność, że niedługo umrze. Z resztą, czy to nie to samo? Taki sam ból?

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Potter zdecydowanie, rozpaczliwie.

— Bo… — Draco wbił wzrok w podłogę. _Bo jestem śmierciożercą, a ty Wybrańcem. Bo nie pragnąłbyś mnie takiego. Bo mój ojciec by mnie zabił. Bo, ostatecznie, jestem skazany na śmierć. _— Bo jest ktoś… kto pragnie, bym nic do ciebie nie czuł.

— Istnieje ktoś, kto czego nie chce? — zapytał Potter szybko, coraz bardziej niespokojny. — Kto taki? — Gdy Draco milczał, Potter kontynuował: — Masz…? Spotykasz się już z kimś? — Draco powoli pokręcił głową, więc Potter zapytał ponownie: — Chodzi o twojego ojca, tak?

Draco zamknął oczy na wspomnienie swojego rodziciela – jego, który nie potrafił obronić go przed Lordem – ale nic nie odpowiedział. Milczał uparcie, omijając Gryfona wzrokiem. I tak jak Potter powiedział wcześniej, Draco mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie słyszał pracujący na pełnych obrotach mózg Gryfona.

— Okej… — zaczął Potter, widząc, że blondyn nie powie nic więcej. — A jeśli zachowamy wszystko w sekrecie? Możemy _spotykać się_ po kryjomu, tak, aby ten „ktoś" nigdy się nie dowiedział, prawda?

_Spotykać? _Draco uśmiechnął się gorzko, a ten uśmiech zaniepokoił Pottera.

— Potter, coś takiego po prostu jest oczywiste — zapewnił, gdy tylko skończył się śmiać. — Uwierz mi.

— Dlaczego?

Draco sapnął z frustracją. Co za nużący typ! Czy „Dlaczego" było ulubionym pytaniem Pottera, czy jak?

— Bo tak! — wykrzyknął. — I przestań zadawać pytania!

Po raz drugi odwrócił się w kierunku lochów Slytherinu. Już dawno zapomniał, że był głodny i że szedł do kuchni.

— A –ale, Malfoy! — zawołał Potter z podłogi, a Draco ścisnęło się serce. Ruszył przed siebie, chcąc oddalić się jak najszybciej od Pottera i od tego, co do niego czuł.

— Malfoy! — po raz kolejny krzyknął Potter na całe gardło. — Poczekaj, proszę! WYSŁUCHAJ MNIE, MÓWIĘ DO CIEBIE!

Draco znów się zatrzymał. Zacisnął pięści i czekał, aż Potter powie coś dalej. Ostatecznie nikt ani nic nie mogło zmienić jego przeznaczenia, nawet Wybraniec. Myśl o tym, że właśnie _Wybraniec _– Potter – chciałby _naprawdę się z nim spotykać_, rozgrzało jego serce w sposób, którego nie mógł przestać analizować, a głos Pottera, pełen niepokoju i gwałtowności, przeszył go na wylot.

— Nie odchodź — poprosił Gryfon. — Wysłuchaj mnie najpierw.

Draco odetchnął głęboko i głośno. Kilka sekund zwlekał z decyzją, ale w końcu spojrzał w twarz Potterowi i podszedł do niego kilka kroków.

— Zgoda — odparł. — Słucham.

— No, chcę powiedzieć, że to kompletny idiotyzm, że ten _ktoś, _kimkolwiek by nie był, chce, żebyś nic do mnie nie czuł, Draco — powiedział Potter szybko, podnosząc głos, jakby na wszelką cenę chciał, by Draco zrozumiał. — To jest niemożliwe!

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał z kolei Draco, zaczynając się bać.

— O tym, że nie możesz do mnie nic nie czuć, a ja świetnie o tym wiem — zapewnił Potter nieco spokojniejszym tonem. — Zawsze coś czułeś, prawda? Odkąd mnie poznałeś.

Draco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, obrócił głowę, by jeszcze lepiej widzieć twarz Gryfona. Był kompletnie przerażony. Czyżby Potter zauważył, że Draco wystraszył się wtedy, w dniu wypadku, i że to oznaczało, że Draco czuje do niego… coś… coś, co…?

— Jeśli ci rozkazali „nic do mnie nie czuć" — kontynuował Potter, siedząc na podłodze — to poprosili o coś niemożliwego. Coś, co nie może być, czego nigdy nie mogłeś wypełnić. Coś, co było niemożliwe odkąd mieliśmy jedenaście lat, Draco — powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem, zupełnie do niego niepodobnym. — Pomyśl o tym.

Draco wpatrywał się w niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. O co mu chodziło? Potter westchnął, widząc, że Draco ewidentnie nie wie, o czym mówił, po czym wstał z wysiłkiem i ruszył w stronę Ślizgona. Na ułamek sekundy zachwiał się, prawie potykając się o własne stopy. Draco w tym momencie poczuł idiotyczną chęć zbliżenia się, by go podtrzymać. Na szczęście jednak udało mu się powstrzymać.

— W końcu — dodał Potter, podchodząc do Draco niepewnym krokiem, a jego głos brzmiał bardzo stanowczo — czy nie nienawidziłeś mnie przez cały ten czas? Od kiedy mnie poznałeś, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi?

Draco nie odpowiedział, ale niczemu nie zaprzeczył. Och, tak, oczywiście, że nienawidził Pottera przez wszystkie te lata. Przyznanie, że go nienawidził było w porządku; to był pewny teren. Ale teraz, dla odmiany, patrzenie na Pottera idącego w jego stroną z niewiadomo jakimi intencjami, na pewno _nie _było w porządku. Ale jak tego uniknąć? Draco cofnął się kawałek, aż poczuł za plecami ścianę.

— Widzisz, że nie można temu zaprzeczyć? — zapytał Potter, podchodząc do niego i odgradzając mu drogę ucieczki, opierając ręce po obu stronach głowy Ślizgona. Zbliżył usta do ucha Draco, sprawiając, że Ślizogna przeszył dreszcz od stóp do głów. — Więc, Draco, powiedz mi jedną rzecz. Czy nienawiść nie jest_ również_ uczuciem?

Potter cofnął się, odsuwając twarz i z natężeniem spoglądając prosto w oczy Draco. Uniósł brew, oczekując na odpowiedź chłopaka.

Draco otworzył usta, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Bo przecież, na Merlina, Potter miał rację! Czarny Pan kazał mu przysiąc – wykorzystując w dodatku jego własnego ojca jako gwaranta Wieczystej Przysięgi – że nigdy nie poczuje nic do Harry'ego Pottera pod groźbą śmierci. A przez te wszystkie tygodnie Draco czuł, że traci siły ze strachu, myśląc o tym, by nie zawieść, o tym, _jak _nie zawieść, a teraz wychodzi na to, że to i tak było niemożliwe. Bo przez cały ten czas Draco nie robił nic innego, jak doświadczał tysiąca różnych emocji i uczuć w stosunku do Pottera, przez te tygodnie, a także dużo wcześniej.

Od najgłębszej nienawiści do największego pragnienia. Nie mówiąc już o niepokoju, pogardzie, wściekłości i… o wszystkim. Wszystkim, co poczuł do Harry'ego Pottera przez te sześć długich, przeklętych lat.

A więc, co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Dlaczego nie umarł? Czyżby Wieczysta Przysięga nie miała żadnej wartości? Draco tak naprawdę nie umrze? Bo, poza tym, jak można kontrolować to, co odczuwają twój umysł, serce, a nawet twoje _ciało_? Jak ujarzmić coś, nad czym nie może zapanować nawet przysięga?

Na jego twarzy musiało się odbić to ożywienie, które poczuł w środku, bo Potter uśmiechnął się, stojąc naprzeciwko niego.

— Widzisz? — zapytał, zbliżając swoje usta do jego własnych. I Draco nie mógł zrobić nic, by zapobiec cudownemu pocałunkowi. — Prosić cię, byś nic do mnie nie czuł… to zupełnie niemożliwe, Draco, bo ty zawsze… — stopił swoje wargi z wargami Draco, który zamknął oczy, czując nadpływające pragnienie — …zawsze coś do mnie czułeś. Nawet jeśli to była tylko nienawiść.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Potter zatopił się w długim pocałunku, a Draco mu na to pozwolił. A kiedy ten pocałunek się skończył, Draco wciąż żył. I żył nawet po tym, jak pozwolił Potterowi zaprowadzić się do tego tajemniczego pokoju, w którym pozwolił mu się kochać. To było tak niesamowite, choć Draco czuł, że ma duszę na ramieniu, pilnując, by nie zdjąć bluzki od piżamy. Bał się, że Potter zobaczy Znak na jego ramieniu i że on umrze z rozkoszy i ze strachu jednocześnie, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Lecz jeśli Draco myślał, że wszystko się w tym momencie skończy, kompletnie się pomylił. Nadal miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo życia, po tej nocy i po wielu następnych, które nadeszły, podczas których Potter i on mieli wystarczająco czasu i energii, by robić coś więcej niż tylko się całować, coś więcej niż rozmawiać i poznawać się wzajemnie, coś więcej niż robić plany na przyszłość i szukać sposobu na pozostanie razem pomimo wszystkich przeciwności.

Potter spędził cały dzień, wychwalając jedno mugolskie przysłowie i powtarzając je Draco jak mantrę: „póki życia, póty nadziei". I Draco bardzo chciał uwierzyć, że to prawda. Aż w końcu, któregoś dnia postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i pokazać Potterowi Znak na ramieniu. I okazało się, że Gryfona wcale on nie obchodzi. Jedyne co zrobił, to pocałował Znak i zapewnił Draco, że to tylko symbol, na zewnątrz, a nie wewnątrz niego. Powiedział też, że to, co naprawdę się dla niego liczy, to to, że Draco zdecydował się odtąd żyć. Właśnie wtedy Draco zrozumiał, że to mugolskie przysłowie mogło być prawdziwe.

Wciąż istniało życie. Istniała nadzieja. I istniał Potter, czujący to samo, co on czuł. Nic nie mogło zawieść.

**KONIEC**


End file.
